Tax the American Job Creators Party
The Tax the American Job Creators Party (TAJCP) was a third party during POWER V. It was co-founded by Jeff Rolland, a former GOP AA Officer, and Harry Reinfeld, a former GOP Whip, and had its power-base in Texas. It can be considered a spiritual successor to the Manx Labour Party of POWER III. History The party was founded on April 7 by Jeff Rolland, and shortly thereafter he was joined by Harry Reinfeld. Though a number of alts and passers-by spent time in the party, the only other significant member was Arrhidaeus Mních, otherwise known in-game as Definitely Not Mních. Using the oil lobby/fossil fuels subsidy glitch, Rolland used his increased power gain (until he was usurped by alt Bruce Weber as leader), and especially his huge income, to build PSO in Texas. Within days, TAJCP had secured a PSO higher than the Democrats and GOP, peaking at around 50%. Rolland ran in the House in Texas, with Reinfeld in Nebraska. However, on April 16, Rolland beat Strasser, an incumbent GOP Senator in Texas, and served one term in the Senate. During this time, he proposed the Laura Fernandez Presidential Library Appropriations Bill, but it did not pass. Reinfeld served almost continually from April 15 to May 11 as the leader of the TAJCP delegation to the House from Texas. His representatives peaked at 19, and reached the low of 11. After his Senate term ended on April 22, Rolland went inactive, leaving his money to Reinfeld. Eventually, mid-way through May, Reinfeld's activity dropped off and the party became a husk, barren of activity. Platform * Re-integration of Texas into the Mexican Federal Republic * Thorough investigation of 3/11 * Opposition to the FDR-FDR coup and a firm stance against known coupist FDR * Continuation of the Reconstruction, i.e. oppression of racists by liberal troops until they stop being racist * Putting total war somewhere in the middle of our priorities * Support for the Equal Rights Amendment to the Constitution * Repeal of the Second Amendment and a ban on firearms * And, finally, taxing the American Job Creators Representation in Congress Senate * 16 April—22 April: 1, Sen. Jeff Rolland (TX) House * 7 April—9 April: 5, Rep. Jeff Rolland (SC) * 9 April—11 April: 14, 11 by Rep. Jeff Rolland (TX), 3 by Rep. Harry Reinfeld (NE) * 11 April—13 April: 15, 12 by Rep. Jeff Rolland (TX), 3 by Rep. Harry Reinfeld (NE) * 13 April—15 April: 0 * 15 April—17 April: 11, Rep. Harry Reinfeld (TX) * 17 April—19 April: 19, Rep. Harry Reinfeld (TX) * 19 April—21 April: 16, Rep. Harry Reinfeld (TX) * 21 April—23 April: 14, Rep. Harry Reinfeld (TX) * 23 April—25 April: 15, Rep. Harry Reinfeld (TX) * 25 April—27 April: 14, Rep. Harry Reinfeld (TX) * 27 April—29 April: 12, Rep. Harry Reinfeld (TX) * 29 April—1 May: 0 * 1 May—3 May: 19, Rep. Harry Reinfeld (TX) * 3 May—5 May: 8, Rep. Steely Dan (TX) * 5 May—7 May: 15, Rep. Harry Reinfeld (TX) * 7 May—9 May: 17, Rep. Harry Reinfeld (TX) * 9 May—11 May: 15, Rep. Harry Reinfeld (TX) Category:Player-made Parties